El Otro Mundo
by Dark-Misao
Summary: Ya se va conociendo mejor la otra "realidad" lo k sigue no lo sabe solo yo :P asi k leanlorncapitulo 2
1. Default Chapter

**EL OTRO MUNDO.**

**Mi planeta.**

Este es mi mundo, un mundo donde no hay mas que sombras, donde nadie puede ser feliz, ni se puede reir ni compartir aqui todos tenemos que ser esclavos del tiempo, esperar que pase el tiempo hasta morirnos y me pregunto yo que pasaría si se pudieran romper todas esas reglas. Hoy como cualquier otro día estoy mirando por la ventana, miro la casa del vecino y veo nada, como siempre, al menos me conformo de que la mayoria de las personas son amables,

Estoy muy cansado de "no hacer nada" de tener la misma rutina de siempre, eso es realmente muy aburrido, me gustaría algo nuevo, y que fuera para siempre y que jamas me aburriera de eso.

**Kenshin.-** a ver... que comeremos hoy, estoy muy ancioso de saber que hará tu madre de comer. Dime que es lo que comeremos???

**Aoshi.-** no lo se y no molestes que solo quiero llegar a dormir.

**Kenshin.-** Que humor, lo que debes de hacer para no estar asi de amargado es conseguirte una mujer, llegaré a pensar que en todos estos años que no tienes a nadie, me consideras como tu vieja jajaja.!

**Aoshi.-** O te callas o te rompo tu madre ¬¬

**Kenshin.-** Bajale que a mi no me ganas.

**Aoshi.-** Solo por que no quiero lastimar a mi amiga u

**Kenshin.-** Claro...

A la puerta se asomaba una señora....

**Kenshin.-** buenos días señora.

- Buenos días kenshin -

**Aoshi.-** Hola ma'

- como les fue hoy? -

**Aoshi.-** pues bien creo, lo mismo de siempre, nada nuevo.

- bueno pasen y vayan a la mesa que ya está la comida servida -

**Kenshin.-** es una delicia esto, como adoro a tu madre Aoshi -

**Aoshi.-** si. si

**Kenshin.-** me preguntó como te aguantará con ese mal genio de siempre.

**Aoshi.-** preguntate como la aguanto a ella ¬¬

- Mejor callate Aoshi o se quedará sin dinero este fin de semana jovencito.

**Aoshi.-** queEe? si es la verdad uu

**Kenshin.-** mejor callate viejo o.o

**Aoshi.-** Solo bromeaba jaja

- Bueno hijo, tengo que salir un momento te pediré de favor que cuando salga Kenshin arregles tu habitación por que llegarán visitas o mejor que kenshin te ayude -

**Kenshin.-** como que esa parte ya no me gustó oo

- jaja es broma, cuidense muchachos, regresaré algo tarde Aoshi, asi que no te metas en problemas - (Tomando las llaves de su auto y saliendo asi de la casa)

**Aoshi.-** a arreglar se ha dicho ... ..

**Kenshin.-** no es que no quiera ayudarte pero...

**Aoshi.-** ¬¬

**Kenshin.-** tengo que llegar a mi casa temprano nnu

**Aoshi.-** que casualidad!

**Kenshin.-** es verdad ..

**Aoshi.-** jaja esta bien no es problema

**Kenshin.-** bueno nos vemos mañana

**Aoshi.-** claro, hasta luego

**Kenshin.-** byeeeeeee

**Aoshi.-** Ahora tendré que arreglar yo solo mi cuarto (entrando a su habitación).... tan así está? oO si pero "tengo que llegar temprano a mi casa" ¬¬, tengo una idea esconderé todo debajo de la cama o (como siempre) Ahh òó esta porqueria está mas pesada de lo normal (moviendo la cama hacia un lado) Eh? pero que es eso? (Lo que encontraba aqui nuestro personaje era como un camino un pasaje todo negro hacia abajo)

El joven _Aoshi Shinomori_ no lo pensó ni dos veces, el muy curioso, y pasó por ese lugar..... el cual lo lleva a un lugar totalmente distinto al suyo podriamos decir que es acá donde realmente comienza la historia...


	2. Dentro de la fantasia

**EL OTRO MUNDO.**

**Dentro de la fantasia.**

**_continuación..._**

**Aoshi.-** Que lugar, que será que brilla demasiado

Sin esperarlo una mano le toma la espalda. Lo cual Aoshi pega un susto.

**Sanosuke.-** Tranquilo no te asustes!

**Aoshi.-** Que te da derecho de asustar a la gente asi!

**Sanosuke.-** jeje no se, eres la primera persona que veo desde hace una semana.

**Aoshi.-** como?

**Sanosuke.-** no se, estaba en mi escuela "estudiando" abrí mi casillero y de la nada llegué a este lugarr, no se como regresar.

**Aoshi.-** Dioooooos, será que ya no pueda regresar a mi casa

**Sanosuke.-** me harás compañia

**Aoshi.-** Eso creo...

**Sanosuke.-** hey tienes hambre?

**Aoshi.-** y que hay aqui de comer?

**Sanosuke.-** muchas frutas o

**Aoshi.-** ya qué!, tengo un poco de miedo voy a dormir

**Sanosuke.-** no hay mejor lugar para dormir que entre la paja jeje

**Aoshi.-** si no me queda de otra, este lugar es muy natural, me preguntó si esto es un sueño

**Sanosuke.-** tu duerme, y ya veras k kuando te levantes, estarás en el mismo lugar

Así lo hizo Aoshi, se durmió tranquilamente esperando volver a la "realidad"...

**Misao.-** Aoshi despierta!

**Aoshi.-** -.- kien eres tú?

**Misao.-** Soy misao...

**Aoshi.-** espera, como sabes mi nombre?

**Misao.-** solo lo adiviné

**Aoshi.-** me empieza a dar miedo este lugar

**Sanosuke.-** ya hay mas compañia al menos

**Aoshi.-** Que CArajo!?!

**Sanosuke.-** o.o!

**Aoshi.-** ayer estabamos como en un hambiente tropical y hoy en el mar?

**Misao.-** Que dices?

**Sanosuke.-** no se, pero cada día es un ambiente distinto

**Aoshi.-** tengo que hallar la forma de salir de aqui

**Misao.-** me gusta este lugar

**Sanosuke.-** si, algo... hay cada gente mas extraña, pero nunca nadie kiere estar conmigo ¬¬ son unos idiotas, pero ya tengo amigos verdad?

**Aoshi.-** supongo....

**Sanosuke.-** jeje

**Misao.-** me agrada el mar

**Aoshi.-** descansar?...

**Sanosuke.-** vamos amigo, yo se que necesitas tu realidad y yo tambien, pero unas vacaciones nos hacen falta jeje tu k dices misao?

**Misao.-** pueeees yo soy de acá

**Aoshi.-** como está eso hay gente de otros lugares transportandose a este mundo y al otro?

**Misao.-** Así es, y los k se vayan o los k vengan ya no regresan mas a su lugar de origen.

**Aoshi.-** esto no puede ser posible

**Sanosuke.-** al menos acá podré cambiar mi reputacion

**Misao.-** por que?

**Sanosuke.-** era un ladron, ops lo dije o.o

**Misao.-** por mi no hay problema k hayas sido ladrón yo no diré nada

**Aoshi.-** no se ustedes, pero buscaré la forma de regresar a mi realidad

**Misao.-** ya te dijé, no podrás

**Aoshi.-** tu que sabes

**Misao.-** por que así son las reglas...

**Aoshi.-** Entonces yo mismo haré la forma de volver y vas a ver cuando la obtenga los llevaré conmigo para que vean. Solo es cuestion de regresar en el ambiente que caí.

**Sanosuke.-** Yo te sigo, espero no perder mi tiempo

**Misao.-** no me queda de otra mas que ir tras de ustedes, ya he pasado mucho tiempo muy sola sin saber a donde ir, espera yo se de alguien quien puede hallarte la forma de ir a tu realidad.

**Aoshi.-** por que no me lo dijiste antes ¬¬

**Misao.-** jeje es que se ma habia olvidado, pero es un mago que abre portales entre las dos realidades y queda a unos kilometros, nos haremos un día. Osea tendremos que esperar a que pase el dia de hoy.

**Sanosuke.-** pero si este mundo cambia, como le haremos?

**Misao.-** pues cada día es un ambiente, te los diré, Lunes; Desierto, Martes: Montañas, Miercoles: Bosque, Jueves: Terreno nevado, Viernes: pradera, Sabado: Jungla, Domingo: Mar (playas).

**Aoshi.-** Ya veo

**Misao.-** si, por suerte esperaras un día y despues cuando estemos en el desierto tardaremos como medio día en llegar a su castillo.

**Aoshi.-** de acuerdo

**Sanosuke.-** vaya!, que bueno regresaré a casa, la verdad ya la extraño...

**Aoshi.-** yo no se, pero simplemente no me agrada esto

**Misao.-** bueno, tienen hambre?

**Sanosuke.-** claro que si!

**Misao.-** Toma (dandole unas lanzas y unas pequeñas redes)

**Sanosuke.-** para que me das esto? ..

**Misao.-** jaja no creias que te lo iba a dar a la mano, lo k puedes comer aca son pescados así que caza algunos.

**Sanosuke.-** ya que, lo que es el hambre ùU

**Aoshi.-** -.-

Sanosuke se quitó su camisa y tomó las cosas que le dio Misao y entró al mar para poder sacar algo, el cazando tranquilamente ya llevaba algunos pescados en la cubeta cuando algo le cae del "cielo".....

**Sanosuke.-** Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! mi cuerpo no lo siento

**Megumi.-** pero, pero que hago aquí?

**Sanosuke.-** no se pero quitateme de encima.

**Megumi.-** ops lo siento jeje

**Sanosuke.-** o.o, que hermosura, rayos se me fueron los peces.

**Megumi.-** dijiste algo?

**Sanosuke.-** nada

**Aoshi.-** parece que el ladrón tiene compañia

**Misao.-** alguien nuevo...

**Aoshi.-** como lo sabes?

**Misao.-** que no viste que aparecio de la nada

**Aoshi.-** pues si, pero con eso de k este mundo es extraño

**Misao.-** y como es el tuyo?

**Aoshi.-** moderno, tecnologia y todo eso, tu sabes.

**Misao.-** No Se -.-

**Aoshi.-** jeje pues no sabria como explicartelo al menos que lo veas, pero algo muy diferente a todo esto digamos que sin tanta naturaleza.

**Sanosuke.-** Ya vineee! vean nuestra nueva amiga!

**Megumi.-** Hola o.o

**Misao.-** hola, es bueno tener mas compañia

**Aoshi.-** eso supongo

**Megumi.-** y que es este lugar?

**Misao.-** despues te diremos

**Sanosuke.-** hey vayamos a aquella cabaña, empieza a hacer frio

**Aoshi.-** tienes razón

**Megumi.-** Pues vamos

**Misao.-** si, que ya tengo un poco de sueño -.-

**_Continuará......_**


End file.
